university_of_the_mystical_and_mysteriousfandomcom-20200213-history
University of the Mystical and Mysterious
Borders are going to be redone. University of the Mystical and Mysterious The halls were loud with noise and were like a river of kids as they walked from class to lockers to groups of people to the bathrooms, it seemed chaotic yet seemed organized. People occasionally bumped shoulders with you, but you didn't mind, it was normal at such a crowded school. But the people that did that weren't normal, they weren't just normal humans. They had wings, horns, tails, ears, and features that weren't human. Some seemed like humans, but you could tell that they weren't humans, but people with powers. It was weird and odd, but you belonged here. You were one of these people with powers or special features. This was University of the Mystical and Mysterious and this is to be your new home for the new four years. Now it's time to choose a side.. Simple attendants or deadly murderer? Or will you be caught and killed for something you did the one of the murderers? Join us to find out. And watch your back, mysteries lie everywhere. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Generation Information ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rules Roleplay Rules - Respect each other! - Limit of 4 OCs - - - This is fantasy, so features, pets, and all that lovely stuff can be totally unrealistic! Except, please be slightly realistic and don't be totally over-powered - Minor cussing (Crap, damn, hell, piss) - No more than 4 pets - NO TEXT SLANG! - SnowoftheSouth and Xxtheblackkatxx can accept/decline forms, do timeskips, start events, and all that School Rules - No opposing gender in a female or male dorm - Staff or another student should respect the dorm owners' privacy, but will need to enter the dorm when needed. Such as an event of urgency I need more school rules.. -Snow ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Layout University First floor Classrooms, Football Field (Outside), Baseball field/Normal field (Outside), Lunchroom, Tables by the football field, Indoor gym/volleyball court/basketball court, Sand-volleyball court beside the field Second floor Library, Principal's office, Office, Teacher lounge, Workroom Third floor Dorms, Student lounge Human Town Cafe Convenience Store Library Hotel(s) Etc. Where The Students Hang Out + Over Break Lake House First floor Kitchen Living room Bathrooms Porch Second floor Bedrooms (Bed, dresser, nightstand, closet, window, desk, and a desk chair) More bathrooms Balcony (2) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ranks Attendants (Infinite): The attendants are the students that go to this university. They find out who the murder is and try their best to gather evidence to prove they are the murderer and then turn them in. They end up forming a group of friends and tied bonds together. Murderers (0/3): The murderers are the people that attend the school, but also kill the people inside it. It's normally for jealousy or revenge for something their victim did to them. Victims (Infinite): The victims are people that do attend the school, but also are killed by the murderers for something they did to them. The murder is always for a reason.. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Staff Role: Name: Power Principal: Mrs. Rainville: Mind-reading Nurse: Ms. Clizara: Enhanced speed Math: Mrs. Griff: Bird shape-shifter Science: Mr. Griff: Fire Manipulation History: Mr. Milano: Gravity Control Gym: Mr. Johnson: Enhanced strength Mythical Creatures: Mrs. Remireza: Shape-shifter Schedule |-| Freshmen= Hour 1: History Hour 2: Mythical Creatures Hour 3: Lunch Hour 4: Math Hour 5: Science Hour 6: Gym |-| Sophomore= Hour 1: Mythical Creatures Hour 2: Math Hour 3: Lunch Hour 4: Science Hour 5: History Hour 6: Gym |-| Junior= Hour 1: Math Hour 2: Science Hour 3: Lunch Hour 4: History Hour 5: Mythical Creatures Hour 6: Gym |-| Senior= Hour 1: Science Hour 2: History Hour 3: Lunch Hour 4: Mythical Creatures Hour 5: Math Hour 6: Gym ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Joining Form Name: Age: Gender: Siblings: Dorm: Ability, Hybrid, Features, or Human: Grade: Rank/Role: Description: Personality: Pets: Crush/Relationship: Theme song (Optional and for fun): Extra: Image: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Characters {Name|Age|Gender|Siblings|Dorm|Ability-Hybrid-Features-Human|Grade|Pets|Crush/Relationship|Theme song|Extra|Username ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dorms Dorm 1 (Male): Dorm 2 (Female): Dorm 3 (Male): Dorm 4 (Female): Dorm 5 (Male): Dorm 6 (Female): ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gallery Attendants Weird is the new normal.png Murderers Weird is the new normal.png Victims Weird is the new normal.png